Giving of Oneself
by The Confused Vulcan
Summary: Sonak's and his bondmate discover altnerate ways of handling their relationship.


Title: Giving of Oneself  
  
Author: Sonak, son of Soren  
  
Rating: R, for certain non-descriptive content regarding bonded mates  
  
Summary: How my bondmate became my kefeh.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided, through conversations with a woman in Ten Forward, that relaying the more interesting parts of my life will "blaze a trail" for other Vulcan/human couples. Thus inspired, I through myself on the mercy of the Terran masses for judgment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Giving of Oneself By Sonak, son of Soren 0209.29 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonak had been standing by the docking bay for 20 minutes, waiting for the ship to come in. He could admit to himself that he was anxious. He had not seen his mate for the past four months, and he did miss him, annoying as he could be at times. Finally, the doors to the docking bay opened. He stood back as the ship came into the station. After ten minutes of landing procedures, the shuttles began to come down. The first one did not contain the human he was looking for. Nor did the second one.  
  
He decided to turn away, and that is when he heard the voice call out "SONAK!  
  
The Vulcan turned back and met the emerald green eyes of his mate. The human was grinning, and had his arms wide open. Sonak turned to him, grabbed his shoulders, and in a display of affection that would have caused the Vulcan ambassador to blush green, kissed the human.  
  
The bottled up passion of four months of separation overtook them, as their mouths met, Sonak brushed his tongue against the human's lips and they parted to allow him access.  
  
They stood together for many minutes, before a member of Jamie's ship started to yell, "Get a room" They pulled away from each other. Jamie moved out of Sonak's grip to punch his shipmate in the arm. Then he moved back to his Vulcan.  
  
"Ready to go? I'm pretty sure you were going to get us a room," the human smiled at Sonak, putting his arm affectionately around his neck.  
  
"I assure you, Jamie, that I took care of the necessary arrangements," Sonak replied, falling into step with his mate, as they walked to their designated quarters.  
  
The doors swished open, and the two men walked inside. No sooner did the doors slide shut again, did they begin to kiss once more. It was as if, after months of separation, they could not get close enough.  
  
Sonak's hand moved up to the human's face, stroking his cheek gently. "I have missed you, mine," he whispered.  
  
Jamie puts his arms around Sonak's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I missed you too, Sonak," he said, burying his neck in his bondmate's chest.  
  
The Vulcan took the human by the hand, and led him to the bed. There, they continued their reunion in the purest act of love that could be done. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hours later, they lay naked, under sweat soaked sheets, close together, almost touching. Sonak pushed himself to his feet, moving away from his beloved, into the bathroom.  
  
Jamie could hear the sound of running water. But he was too happy to try to analyze. Many minutes passed, and finally, Sonak emerged from the bathroom, carrying a cloth and a bowl of water. He set them on the bed, and sat back down next to the human.  
  
The Vulcan stared for a minute at his mate. Long strawberry blond hair fell loosely over his chest, almost covering his pink nipples. His lips were flushed red and swollen from the kissing. His green eyes were glazed, and a pink flush covered most of his body. He was covered and sweat. *Beautiful,* Sonak thought to himself, *He is simply exquisite.*  
  
He picked up the cloth and soaked it in the bowl. He then gently and thoroughly cleansed his beloved of spilled seed and sweat. When his mate was clean once more, he carefully placed the bowl on the nightstand, before crawling back under the covers.  
  
They cuddled for a few moments in silence. Then Jamie spoke. "You know what, Sonak? It's nice to see you a little more aggressive in bed. I like it," he smiled, moving closer into the warm arms.  
  
This reminded Sonak of a most interesting conversation with somebody he had run into in Ten Forward the evening before. "Is that correct, mine? " The Vulcan kissed the human's neck, sending feelings of affection through their bond. "It is interesting that you should say that, because I had been telling a friend about you, and had been explaining some of the harder parts of an interspecies relationship. I made a comment about Vulcan discipline, and she told me I should use mind control tapes to make you a 'good little human'." Sonak's arms tightened around Jamie's body.  
  
Jamie laughed, intrigued. "Is that right, Sonak? What would be on these tapes?"  
  
The Vulcan looked down at his mate, "What does it matter, mine? They would serve no purpose." His hands stroked the human's long hair.  
  
Jamie squirmed uncomfortably in the arms that held him. He murmured something that even Sonak's Vulcan ears couldn't make out.  
  
"What was that, Jamie?" Sonak asked, holding him more tightly.  
  
Embarrassed, Jamie refused to meet the Vulcan's eyes, as he repeated himself, louder, "I want to know, Sonak. I have an...interest."  
  
Sonak was silent for a moment, while he considered what his mate implied. Could it be? If so, what would happen? He turned the human around his arms, so he could look into the clear, green eyes. "Do you really wish to know, Jamie?" he asked.  
  
Jamie nodded, saying nothing.  
  
Sonak adjusted his grip a little on his human and explained. "We had been drinking rather heavily in Ten Forward, and our conversation had strayed to what 'lucky girl' I had been waiting for. I promptly explained that my mate was a man, and I was indeed the lucky one," Sonak paused to caress Jamie's cheek before continuing. "She asked what you were like, and I did my best to explain your personality, but I eventually alluded to your lack of discipline, and the wrestling matches we sometimes have, to decide who dominates. She asked what I thought of that; I said I enjoyed being the dominant partner. She asked if I ever wanted to do anything about that. By this time, she had finished her sixth glass of the good Romulan Ale that they save for shore leave. I had to ask for clarification of her thoughts. She said mind meld. I told her that it was unethical. So she asked about sleep tapes. I said I could make them. She laughed and ordered us another round of ale." The Vulcan stopped.  
  
Jamie nodded, until it sunk in that once again Sonak had managed to give a long-winded explanation without actually giving an explanation. He decided to be direct. "Sonak, what would you put on the tapes?"  
  
The Vulcan stared intensively into the green eyes of his mate. "It would depend on the goal, mine. What we had discussed, before she left on the arm of an Andorian gentleman, would be along the lines of near total control."  
  
Sonak watched as Jamie's eyes slipped closed, lost in thought. Finally, he opened them and fixed the Vulcan with a gaze of determination. "Sonak, I want to try that," he said.  
  
Sonak raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Jamie?"  
  
The human smiled a shy grin, "I'm sure, Sonak. Could we try it?"  
  
Sonak nodded, "Indeed, mine, we shall." 


End file.
